oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oprah Makes Cartoons
Oprah Makes Cartoons is a YouTube series created by Gabenist Brogre DrOprah. Plot OMC takes place roughly a year after Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben is 17 and has a new Ferritrix that lets him transform. He fights evil with the help of Barack Obama, Ferrick Wyatt, Ignacius Baumann, and Gabe Newell. In season 1, Ben's main enemies are Francis and his pals. In season 2, Ben originally had to stop Dr. Phil from eating technology for unknown nefarious purposes. However, that arc was cancelled midway through. Season 3 focuses on the swaggy seven aliens, Eatle, Shocksquatch, Toepick, Ghostfreak, Astrodactyl, Rath, and Swampfire, as well as Farquaad, the most drek evil villain. Season 4 has no central plot, but it highlights the other Shrek villains. Season 5 is mostly unfocused, but has a minor Farquaad arc. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Barack Obama *Ferrick Wyatt *Mr. Baumann *Gabe Newell Secondary Characters *Kai Green *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Marriland *Vilgax *JK Simmons Recurring Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Paco *Good Maltruant *Kev *Ancy *Solo *Sheelane *Shrek *Lt. Steel *Walter White Villains Main Villains *Farquaad *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Evil Shocksquatch *Francis *Khyber *Malware *Psychobos *Dr. Phil McGraw Recurring Villains *Fistrick *Zomboso *Zs'Skayr *Doctor Animo *Ferrick 10 *Darkstar *Arm Cannon *Evilgax *Ra'ad *Buamann *Clancy *John Cygan *Vulcanus *Captain Nemesis New Aliens *Snakepit *Sandbox *Shellhead *See Weed *Dinoficus *Atomix (OMC) *Ben Donkey Kong *Spidertick *Yoloswag *Fire Newt *Fishmeleon *Mustard Lizard *Baby Carrot *Choo Choo *Handspring Egg *Flying Ferret *Flower Head *Baumannatorium Savior *Spoolofthread *The Incredible Disappearing Scarf *Scary Tree *Paul *Anemonesting *Brain Hands *Petrifly *Benjksimmons *Benferrick *Obama-Ben *Foot Eyes *High Heals *The Absorbing Man *Hypnoshrimp *Chainsaw Mouth *Good Highbreed *Blender *Enamel *Oil Slick *SFM *Comic Sans Episodes See Oprah Makes Cartoons/Episodes. Openings Season 1 Opening 1 The first opening, used in the first four episodes, consisted of a section of "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction playing while the title and episode cards showed. Opening 2 The second opening showed all aliens before the title card and played the Italian version of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song. Season 2 Opening 1 The first season 2 opening showed Ben's team before showing all aliens and a redrawn title card. The music was changed to the latest version of the Sesame Street theme song. Opening 2 The second season 2 opening played a rewritten version of the Omniverse theme song, song as a duet by Ben and Ferrick, over a picture of Peter Capaldi. Season 3 The season 3 opening plays the theme song from season 2 opening 2 over a new video. The video starts out with Evil Shocksquatch's face, then shows slides of Ben, Ferrick, Obama, and Baumann. The Borderline 6 aliens are shown (Humungousaur, both Grey Matters, Pesky Dust, Buzzshock, and Portaler). The next scene shows something relevant to the episode ogre Shrek's face. The opening ends with a purple title card with the name of the show and Gaben's official art. This intro actually first appeared in season 2. Season 4 The season 4 opening is the same as season 3's, but with some changes. The face at the beginning is Gaben's instead of Evil Shocksquatch's, and Marriland, Kai, and Evil Shocksquatch now have slides. The aliens are changed to the Swaggy Seven, who are shown along with Shrek. The episode-relevant drawing is now shown over Peter Capaldi's face, and the title card is now on a Baumannatorium background with Vilgax. Season 5 The season 5 opening is once again a variation on the S3 intro. The face at the beginning is now Eatle's, and Gaben and Vilgax now have slides. The aliens are changed to See Weed, AmpFibian, Scary Tree, Terraspin, Flying Ferret, Knightlight, Ben Donkey Kong, and Benjksimmons. The face for the changey part is now JK Simmons. The title card's explosion is now purple instead of multicolored, and the title card has Ancy, Solo, Kev, and Good Maltruant instead of Vilgax. Halloween The Halloween opening played a spooky remix of All Star by Smash Mouth over a rotating, red picture of Farquaad. Thanksgiving The Thanksgiving intro showed the gang's faces over a waving AMERICAN flag while the national anthem played. Christmas The Christmas opening had Peter Capaldi saying "Hello there. My name is Peter Capaldi, and I am the new Doctor" while the poster for the episode was displayed. April Fools The April Fools opening is similar to the Christmas opening, but with the April Fools poster instead 4/20 The 4/20 opening is similar to the Season 3 opening, but higher-pitched and with weed leaves added to every frame Christmas 2014 For Christmas 2014, a shortened version of the S3 intro is used. This version shows Evil Shocksquatch's face, slides for Evil Shocksquatch, Marriland, and Kai, and Evil Shocksquatch over a Christmas background. It is set to Better Do It Right by Smash Mouth. Trivia *A sequel, "OMC Forever After," has been confirmed. It will star redesigned Ben, Ferrick, and Obama. *There is a companion comic series called The Adventures of Obama that focuses on Obama instead of Be Category:Series Category:Cartoons